In your dreams
by Tacosaurus
Summary: Once upon a time, there were stories told to a young boy to help him dream. They were just stories until Donovan  ends up discovering that some things are indeed real such as time travel. Naturally, he tries to do the sensible thing and not get involved but now that Donovan knows,there's no escape. Evidently, Donovan was destined not to lead a 'normal' life. MULTIFANDOM AU.
1. Prologue

Okay, I know I probably have fifty stories on the go but this idea has been bugging me for _months_ so I thought I'd publish it. This story revolves around Donovan and his struggle against being dragged in to an adventure. Obviously, this story will have multiple fandoms within it(like the ones this is listed in) so feel free to suggest some! The ones I have planned so far have been hinted at in this first chapter/prologue. See if you can guess them all ;)

Anyway, I present: In your dreams!

(Warning: This name is subject to change! Feel free to suggest alternative titles as well as fandoms!)

* * *

Once upon a time, there were stories told to a young boy to help him dream. Each night, his parents would tuck him inside warm covers before telling him tales. They varied so often that the boy never ran out of things to dream of. The stories were so fascinating that the boy asked about small creatures and powerful rings and wizards deep in the Scottish Hills.

"Pa, how can a box be bigger on the inside?" He asked his father.

"This man's box was no ordinary box. It was a spaceship that could travel through time." His father had explained, as if it made perfect sense.

"Ma, why did the angel save the hunter?" He had inquired to his mother.

"They needed each other and considered each other family in all the ways that counted." She had said a matter-of-factly.

He wondered about all the stories told to him. They fuelled his imagination and made him eager to close his eyes in order to see them.

 ** _He dreamed._**

Night after night, his fantasies were crammed with fantastic and whimsical things all living in a much larger world than where he lived (Ireland to be precise). Magic thrived and blue boxes were opened just for him. His dreams were not without their monsters too. Dragons, both kind hearted and cold hearted, soared the skies and stone angles  
blended in to every dark corner, waiting for when he would blink.

 ** _Then it began to change._**

Over the years, the world within his dreams dwindled. He began to forget. The little memories he had merged as one. He could no longer recall if the Doctor saved the hunter nor could he tell which of the wizards had saved a king. Magic did not exist so the fantasies died in his head.

 ** _He grew up._**

The tales told to him were nothing. They no longer mattered. Their sole purpose had been to fuel a hopeful child's dreams and lull him to sleep so naturally they did not matter to adults. The stories were not worth thinking about it.

 ** _They were not real._**

At least, that was until the boy-turned-man said until the stories came for him.


	2. Chapter 1: Normality at its finest

_Welcome back! I must warn you that there will be potentially strong language in this story so please proceed at your own caution. Thank you!_

* * *

Donovan awoke to the sun blaring through his curtains and the birds all singing as loudly as they could, as if in a competition to see which of them could awaken him first. He growled in annoyance and rolled back in to the comfort of his sheets. Unfortunately, sleep had now left him. He sighed as he rose from his bed and mooched downstairs to see his parents busily preparing to go to their jobs.

"Oh, Don! You finally rose from ya pit!" His mother chirped, brow quirked and a smirk plastered on her face. He rolled his eyes but smiled all the same.

"Good Mornin' to ya too Ma." He said back, intimating her chipper attitude. His father chuckled.

"Behave yourself while we're gone, okay?" He joked.

"Da, I'm eighteen, not eight. I think I can handle bein' on my own for a few hours."

"I know! Just messin'! So, any plans?" His father asked, smartening his suit.

"Ya mean other than lyin' about? Not much."

"There's a thing called a park. Usin' your legs and walkin' there might be a good start." His mother quipped dryly. Don rolled his eyes again.

"Sure, whatever. Enjoy work!" He called as they left. Flopping on to the sofa, Don flicked through television programmes. He soon found this tedious and switched off the television. Perhaps his mother had the right idea about going to the park...

* * *

An hour later, Donovan found himself sat on a bench with his best friend Mason, groggily sipping at their coffees. "Jesus, I needed tha' " He muttered. Mason murmured in agreement. They looked out at all the joggers and ecstatic, shrieking children who ran rampant through out the park. The pair realised that they had no idea what to do during the day. Well, nothing other than waste time doing nothing. Neither had any ideas and the pair were still attempting to shake off their morning blues. It was just one of those days. One of those days where two average people sat on a bench while a man in a tan trench coat ominously watched from the bushes with his piercing blue eyes.

 _Wait, what?_

"JESUS FUCKIN' CHRIST!" Donovan hollered deafeningly. He leapt backwards suddenly in shock. Coffee was spilt everywhere. Appalled passers-by shot him looks while Mason looked at Don with a mixture of confusion and concern. "What? What is it?"

Donovan vaguely waved his left hand in the direction of the bushes and, using his right hand to mop up his spilt coffee, remarked "Some weirdo was just starin' at us from those bushes."

Mason peered closely before replying "Where?"

Donovan rolled his eyes dramatically and yelled "Are you blind? He's right-" Just as Don looked up, he saw the man had vanished. He slumped glumly back on to the bench, muttering "Never mind."

Mason gave Don a worried glance before getting up. "Want me to get you another coffee?" He asked.

"Nah, it's fine. Want ta just go anywhere but here?"

"Sure. We could go back to mine and just watch films?" Mason gave one of his awkward, hopeful grins as he added "I've got snacks in"

Donovan gave Mason a good-natured smirk as he replied "Fine but only 'cause you've got snacks."

"Sometimes I wonder if that's the whole reason we're friends." Mason responded, playfully punching Don's arm as they strolled back to his.

* * *

From another section of the park, the enigmatic man from earlier watched. His face was neutral to begin with before his brow crinkled in thought. To be perfectly honest with himself, the man was not quite sure why he was watching the boy and his friend. Something about the younger person stuck out, making him noticeable to his observer's eyes. It was something familiar that he could not quite describe. Eventually, the man decided to take his leave. There was not much use in aimlessly staring for an answer. He was gone in the blink of an eye.

* * *

The film playing on the large television was interesting but Donovan was hardly paying any attention to it. Instead, his mind was stuck on questions about the mystery man in the park. _Who was he? Want did he want?_ The typical sort.

Mason must have noticed something was wrong as he abruptly paused the film to ask "Hey Don, are you alright?"

"Yeah, 'm fine. Engrossed in the film."

"Of course you are. Seriously, what's up? You're being abnormally quiet." Mason questioned, eyeing Donovan in both suspicion and concern.

"Fine. Ya got me. I'm bored." Don lied, hoping Mason would give up asking. Mason did not look entirely convinced but, nevertheless, he shrugged and returned "Well, after this we can play some games or something?"

"Sounds like a plan." This seemed to satisfy Mason as he resumed the film and stopped firing questions at Donovan, much to the latter's relief. Every so often, Mason would sneak glances at Donovan. He looked to seek if the other was alright before deeming he was at the current moment in time. It was frustrating that Donovan had something on his mind but was too stubborn to share. It was most likely embarrassing hence his best friend's hesitance to share it. Ah, well. Mason presumed he would share it. Eventually.

* * *

The local news was particularly grim that evening. Three college students had been found dead under mysterious circumstances that had yet to be revealed to the public. The most people knew was that it was most likely a hit and run incident. Witnesses were being urged to step forward and offer any information to the police. All in all, it spooked Mason and Donovan a little. "Jesus, that's scary..." Donovan muttered to which Mason murmured in agreement.

"I hope they catch whoever it was." Mason added.

"Yeah, definitely. Before more happen..."

There was a long stretch of silence as the pair awkwardly listened to the last of news broadcast. They switched channel as quickly as possible once it was over. Donovan had relaxed from the park incident for the most part. He shrugged it off as nothing but still felt himself remembering, much to his annoyance. Don knew Mason wanted him to speak about his thoughts but he honestly just wanted to forget it. It was not worth fussing about, right? Even so, the news from earlier paired with the staring stranger had put him on edge. He should not concern himself with the events as it was highly unlikely that they were connected. He should just keep quiet and enjoy himself. For the rest of the evening, Donovan allowed himself to just forget all about the events and have fun with his best friend.

* * *

A few miles away a police inspector was aggravated by how baffling the case at hand was. Three college students were dead and there were no possible leads. The evidence he had was some wounds but no visible signs of much else other than how random the attacks seemed. The students were identified to be perfectly normal and mostly under the radar from other students. Without much to gather, there was no choice but to call in the best. The inspector dialled the number as quickly as he could.

"Hello?" The voice answered calmly.

"I have three presumed hit and runs. You'll probably say otherwise." The inspector could practically hear the other end smugly smirking.

"Very well. I'll be over as soon as possible. Don't let Donovan or any of your goons near them."

"Noted. See you soon Sherlock."

"Bye Graham." With that, Sherlock hung up on the inspector who was slightly more annoyed now that he had been called the wrong name yet again. How hard was it to remember 'Greg'? Sighing, the inspector left where he had been standing to go and prepare for Sherlock Holmes. He was sure that whatever Sherlock would unearth would be eventful to say the least.

* * *

 _That's the end of this chapter! Thank you to LightSkyxDarkfeather for the feedback! It's very appreciated. :)_


End file.
